


[Podfic Cover Art] How to Woo the Winter Soldier

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Courtship, Gift Giving, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary:“I think I’m ready to date again,” Steve said.“What,” Natasha said.“What?” Clint said, lowering his binoculars. He blinked at the dumbstruck look on the Captain’s face, then followed his gaze to where he was staring dopily at—at the Winter fucking Soldier.“Steve, no,” Clint groaned.Or: Steve courts the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic Cover Art] How to Woo the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Woo the Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). Log in to view. 




End file.
